


As you make your bed, so must you lie in it

by Penn (Walang_Tinta)



Series: GinHijiGin [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Subtlety, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Penn
Summary: Hijikata and Gintoki playing house.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHijiGin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749319
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Notes: Hijikata should've realized he has reached peak domesticity as of late despite his civil status being single, but he's too tired to care
> 
> (I mistook the summary field for chapter summary, damn.)

"I thought we reached an agreement that this was my spot?" Hijikata kicked the Yorozuya away from the right side of the futon for emphasis. Gintoki didn't budge. Hijikata tsked and gave another kick just to spite him. The resulting whine of pain was expected and appreciated.

It was a nice spot, Hijikata realized some time ago, it's nearer to the wall, away from the intense sunlight before it hits the eyes early in the morning, it was softer too, and most importantly it doesn't reek of that faint tangy strawberry smell that numerous trips to the laundry couldn't wash off. Hijikata wouldn't give up the spot he bartered with a deluxe parfait so easily. 

"Oi, Gintoki." Hijikata placed his bare foot on Yorozuya's lower back and gave him a shake. The lethargic body swayed from side to side and soon Hijikata dug his heel, at that the Yorozuya came to, those red eyes glared at him and Hijikata answered that threat with a fierce glare of his own.

Gintoki raised his head, he groaned, and briskly scratched his head. With a lazy grunt he rolled over to lie on his back and spread out his limbs to cover the expanse of the futon.

"It's _my_ futon. I can change the rules when I feel like it." Gintoki's smug grin morphed to a yawn, and he scratched his stomach under his shirt. Hijikata's resolve waned for a moment, an impolite behavior like that shouldn't be endearing.

"And this is my house," Gintoki continued, acting all high and mighty in his turf. "It's hard enough to sleep with you abusing my door," then Gintoki frowned, his eyes momentarily stared at the light on the ceiling, then back at Hijikata. "You bought snacks, right?" 

Hijikata pursed his lips. Is it a symptom of a mental illness that his patience threshold for this idiot is a mayonnaise bottle higher now? He's gone _soft_. 

"The snacks are on the table. Lazy perm."

So the perm was awake the entire time, that prick. 

Left him outside unwelcome, that dick. 

Hijikata gritted his teeth. He's been banging outside the door for half an hour! He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a heavy sigh. He's too tired for this. It was a mistake thinking that this house would be a refuge from all the accumulated stress from work. And so what if it was that moron's futon? Hijikata was the one who _bought_ it. It's fucking Uratex too! 

"I'm not leaving this bed, so bring the snacks in here." Gintoki said noncommittally as he cleaned his ear with a pinky. He always turned into a spoiled brat whenever Hijikata was around. Well, when is he not? 

"Don't care. Move." Hijikata ordered, the sternness of his voice was assuaged by a tired yawn that followed. 

Gintoki pouted but moved aside without protest, something the very tired Hijikata should appreciate, if not for the fact Gintoki moved on _his spot_. The stressed vice commander sprawled himself on the unoccupied part of the bed regardless. 

"Oi, Hijikata-kun, change into your pajamas, you smell like shit." Gintoki pinched a portion of Hijikata's haori and made a lazy motion of taking them off.

Hijikata grunted and made a fist, more than ready to sleep and more than prepared to knock out Gintoki if it promised a peaceful slumber. 

Gintoki paused. "You're docile today." Gintoki placed a concerned palm on Hijikata's forehead, and Hijikata leaned into Gintoki's hand, too weary to salvage his pride. Gintoki's hand moved upwards and grazed his sable bangs, fingers frolicked on his tawny hair and Hijikata knew he would be on the verge of sleep soon if Gintoki continued those calming strokes. 

"You sick? I don't know how to handle a cute Toshi, I might die."

To be quite frank, Hijikata was feeling merciful today, he closed his eyes and nuzzled into his pillow. 

"Let me sleep. Work's a bitch today."

"Poor bakufu dog." Gintoki cooed, but Hijikata heard the fondness in that voice before the scathing remark. Hijikata felt otiose hands rummage his haori and carefully take them off. 

"Sleep well, Oogushi-kun." Then Gintoki tucked him in, the warmth of his careful hands seeped into Hijikata's clothes and further inside his chest, these tender feelings at first sneaked in at the back undetected but now shyly invited inside.

Hijikata hid his smile under the covers. 

"Did you buy me Uji-Gintoki-don?" There was a shuffle on the bed as Gintoki talked and Hijikata took the now free strawberry scented pillow next to him.

"Um, yeah." Hijikata noted that the door was slowly turned open. 

"But make it yourself," Hijikata continued, "The azuki beans are in the freezer."

If Hijikata had enough curiosity to peek behind him, he would've noticed the giddy smile and rosy blush on Gintoki's cheeks as the perm closed the door and the lights. 


	2. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to the both of them, they're already domesticated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have an ending in mind, so why must I torture myself? Truly the GOda syndrome of adding chapters in between is infectious.

It was after his third bowl of Uji-Gintoki-Don-Supreme that Gintoki decided to go back. Suffice to say, Hijikata was now capable of differentiating authentic azuki beans. He's done well, and Gintoki can't deny he was pleased. 

Gintoki was halfway from returning to his room, but after five seconds of enacting a boke-Gintoki and tsukkomi-Gintoki segment in his head, had an abrupt change of plans. He tsked and grunted as he turned back. So it's only after washing the dishes, taking out the trash, locking the front door, and relishing a long bathroom break that Gintoki decided to return to his room. 

"Hijikata-kun," Gintoki knocked on his door, "I'm coming in." 

Asking permission to enter his own room. It was ridiculous. 

Slowly, Gintoki turned the doorknob, and he stepped inside with the cautiousness of infiltrating an okama bar with his balls untouched. Hijikata has an emotion control system that gets pissy at the most inconvenient of times, and Gintoki doesn't want to deal with that tonight. 

Reckoned that the moonlight was enough, Gintoki squinted his eyes, the body on his futon was softly snoring, Hijikata looked... intriguing, but it doesn't excuse the bastard of stealing _his_ pillow and hogging _his_ bedsheet. The bastard even took the best spot of _his_ new bed. And was that drool?! 

Well, now that was punishable by seppuku. Gintoki grinned. 

Gintoki approached the sleeping mayora, head buried against Gintoki's esteemed limited edition Ketsuno Ana pillow. Gintoki snorted, the pillow was a gift from the mayo freak himself, it wasn't the dakimakura kind he asked for, but Gintoki deemed any Ketsuno Ana merchandise as deluxe goods so he'll take anything. 

Even if he received the said gift with the force of a speeding truck to his face. 

Ketsuno Ana's face was nicely framed on the pillow, and if Gintoki was sufficiently drunk, he would've mistaken Hijikata smooching his celebrity crush. He recalled Hijikata's irritation when he joked about wanting a Ketsuno Ana dakimakura, Gintoki snickered, the situation now was indeed ironic. 

But with Hijikata's lips close to hers, if Gintoki was overdosed with the right drugs he would've imagined an NTR scenario in front of him. However, Gintoki was no Katsura. Thank god. For a moment Gintoki felt silly for the jealousy squirming in his chest. Jealous of his pillow or Hijikata? With a flustered smile he shook his head, hoping it was enough to quell such maiden thoughts. 

With controlled carelessness, Gintoki slumped against him, and with Hijikata's back against his chest he made a lazy attempt to get his pillow back, and because he felt a bit greedy he forced his head to lay on Hijikata's pillow and have his cake too. He didn't intend to hug Hijikata while he was at it but he carried on. 

Hijikata stirred, he mumbled an irritated _'Stupid perm'_ and hugged the pillow tighter, as if that would stop Gintoki, moron, then after a minute of half-hearted struggles between the two parties, Hijikata whined a soft: _'Stooop iiiiit!'_

It sounded so strange in Hijikata's smoky voice that Gintoki faltered, his brain wasn't fast enough to deflect the internal scream of: _"Cute!"_

Dammit. He was losing this fight, it felt like a fight, why was this stupid idiot making it so hard for him? He's gone _soft_. 

He huffed, and with renewed, unnecessary vigor he made a move to clutch Hijikata's fingers to pry his pillow—

"Cold...!" Gintoki whispered, baffled, the cold outside didn't justify the living icicles in his hands, but noted that Hijikata gets cold easily, then with a tiny insignificant amount of guilt remembered his little prank earlier. Gintoki clasped Hijikata's hands in his own, belatedly he realized how caring his actions looked, but he felt too comfortable to move away.

The hands under his clutched the pillow tighter, then Gintoki's own nestled in the spaces between Hijikata's fingers. 

"Fine," Gintoki shrugged and pulled Hijikata closer, "You're no Ketsuno Ana dakimakura but you hogged all the amenities of my bed," and just because he can, Gintoki wrapped his legs around Hijikata's, "so behave and be a good pillow."

Hijikata grunted, he pushed back, hurts a bit; it was a very tsundere way of showing his appreciation, that's what Gintoki assumed it was — but the mayo freak made no effort to leave this impromptu hug. 

It was a moment of calm, truly Hijikata was docile tonight and Gintoki wanted to savor it, such a rare thing, he wished he had a camera, maybe Hijikata could... never mind, Gintoki closed his eyes, might as well make themselves comfortable since the rotten vice chief has to leave work early tomorrow—

"Did you wash the dishes?" Hijikata whispered, Gintoki frowned at that, would it kill the bastard to say 'Good night' like a normal person? 

"Yeah. Yeah." Gintoki snorted. "And before you ask, I took the trash out too okay?" 

A pause. "My haori?" 

"Already left it on a hanger," Gintoki whined, he pointed somewhere on the wall adjacent to the window, "as if I want to hear you nag at me again, idiot. You turned me into a maid of my own house."

"Dumbass." Hijikata yawned and gave a weak kick backwards towards Gintoki's calves, Gintoki didn't bother dodging it. "Being self-dependent isn't a bad thing, I heard enough complaints from Megane that you're making him do all the chores." 

That traitor. Shinpachi always respected the bastard and Gintoki found it unfair sometimes. Gintoki grunted: "Not my fault he's a clean freak. Can't believe he snitched."

Hijikata tsked, it wasn't the snarky kind that Gintoki was used to, it was a recent kind that left him all warm and tingly in his chest. "A certain yato girl told me her boss was slacking off too. Had to pay her with sukonbu so she can stop sulking about her salary for a while."

What a pushover... Did Hijikata become attached to them? Gintoki fervently ignored the smile forming on his lips, he buried his face against Hijikata's back to hide it, and what's with this warmth spreading in his chest? It's killing him. it's so warm he'll die of a heat stroke. He felt his body sagging into this warm goo of happiness. He's a goner. These three were killing him. He should sue. He'll be his own lawyer.

"G-go to sleep already idiot." Gintoki glanced at the justaway clock at the head of the bed. 11:00 PM. It's alarm was set at 5:30 AM during weekdays at Hijikata's behest. It took awhile for him and Kagura to grow accustomed to waking at an ungodly hour. "My biological clock is broken because of your unhealthy work schedule. I miss waking up late."

It was silent for a few seconds, Gintoki almost assumed Hijikata fell asleep and had an internal debate of retrieving the pillow or joining him —

"Nah," Hijikata hummed, Gintoki heard no hesitation in that, "I'll go to work late tomorrow." 

"Really? At what time?" Gintoki raised a brow. Skeptical. The disciplined demon vice chief coming to work late. On purpose? Who was this? Did the apocalypse happen when he was slacking off earlier? 

"Whenever I wake up." Hijikata replied, he paused, "and when I feel like it."

"Oi! What about your stupid Shinsengumi code?" Not like Gintoki cared, Hijikata had a reputation to uphold didn't he? 

"I'm the Shinsengumi vice chief," Hijikata shrugged, he turned his head to stare at him, the stare that Hijikata does when he blames Gintoki for everything. A stare that Gintoki saw too often nowadays. "I'll do what I want."

Gintoki gaped, in turn, Hijikata turned his head towards the innocent Justaway alarm and sent it flying to the wall. 

"I'm fixing your biological clock moron, be grateful." Hijikata yawned and buried his face against the Ketsuno Ana pillow. Hijikata rarely showed behavior like this. The mayora must be really tired then...

Gintoki didn't fight his smile this time, he felt a little guilty, and decided then and there to save money to give Hijikata a kewpie mayonnaise shaped pillow of his own. 

"I restacked your mayoboro stash, and it's not menthol." Gintoki uttered, and for once, let himself indulge and nuzzled between Hijikata's shoulder blades. "It's in the drawer." 

"Thanks." Hijikata sighed, and not so subtly buried himself in Gintoki's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. It's a three parter now. Or four. My head hurts.
> 
> I'm not good yet at characterizing POVs of these idiots, I consider this an experimental foray into the Gintama fandom, I'm too used making up headcanons of video game characters so writing anime characters with established personalities is a huge challenge for me.
> 
> Hope I did them justice though.


End file.
